Who We Are
by WillowSioui
Summary: PonyboyxOC Ponyboy Curtis has been going to school with Skylar Redgrave for a while now, but has never tried to get to know her. Skylar has been going to school with Ponyboy Curtis for a while now, and has been trying to get to know him. Can a Greaser and a Soc get along, or will there be complications?
1. Skylar Redgrave

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, even if I wished that I did. I do, however, own the OC(s) and the plot.

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:

The day wasn't going very well for me so far; Darry and I got into a fight over breakfast, I had to return home because I forgot my shoes at home, adn now I forgot my novel in Mr. Syme's class. Sighing, I walk up to Two-Bit's car at the corner store to meet with my friends, and I kick a stone out of my way in frustration. Two-Bit lights up a cigarette as I lean against Steve's car beside my best buddy Johnny; just as I go to light up a cancer stick of my own, I spot a pretty Soc girl from my class jogging up to me, her green eyes bright in the sunshine. I watch in fascination as her chestnut ringlets bounce, and her pastel violet dress flows around her legs. The guys beside me all tense up as everyone around us watches suspiciously, wondering why a Soc girl would be running up to us; our silent inquiry is answered when she stops in front of me, panting, and holds out the novel that I had left in Mr. Syme's classroom. Slowly reaching out, I take the book and blink in confusion as she smiles brightly- showcasing dimples in her rosy cheeks- and as she tucks her curls behind one ear.

"You forgot your book in class, Ponyboy, so I thought I'd bring it out to you." I shrug my shoulders as I stick the book into the back pocket of my jeans.

"I would've gotten it later. You're friends're probably wondering where you're at, you know. If they see you with us," I can't help but crack a smile, "they'll end up thinking that we kidnapped you." Her emerald eyes shine with barely surpressed mirth, and I suddenly feel a pang of guilt for not remembering her name; She fixes her dress subconsciously, almost as if she does it on a regular basis.

"I wouldn't mind being kidnapped by a boy like you; it'd be an adventure!" A laugh escapes my throat before I can help myself, and I feel the tips of my ears begin to burn as I feel the boys watching me intensely. Scratching the back of my neck, I shrug a one-shouldered shrug.

"I'm real sorry, but I can't remember your name..." The girl smiles again, and hold out her hand.

"Skylar Redgrave, I'm in all of your classes." Taking her hand and shaking it, the shame of not remembering her name folds over me. If she is in all of my classes, I should have at least heard it mentioned once or twice. She turns on her heel and begins her walk back towards the school, only to be surrounded by a group of three gossiping girls. I turn to look at the guys, dropping the cigarette that had burned without me actually smoking it, and the tips of my ears grow red one more.

"W-what?" Johnny shrugs his shoulders dismissively, but Steve and Two-Bit begin to boast loudly about interactions Skylar and I have never had, causing my blush to worsen. An elbow pushes me gently and I look up to see Johnny offering my a cigarette with a small smile. Taking it, I decide that this day is getting worse and worse; now I have to deal with the teasing of Steve and Two-Bit. Getting up after lighting my cigarette, I wander back towards the school, the other boys usually come in late anyway. Throwing away my cigarette butt as I enter the school, I notice Skylar chatting with a large group of Socs, guys and girls alike. One of the larger male Socs, I recognized as the quarterback on the football team, had his arm around her shoulders; Skylar's emerald eyes find their way towards me and she smiles happily. Excusing herself from her group of friends and sliding from under the Socs arm, she flits over to my side and hooks her arm in mine, joining my walk through the hallway. I look down at her and frown.

"Aren't your friends going to think you're crazy?" Skylar laughs merrily, looking over her shoulder at their amazed faces.

"They already think I'm crazy, sweets, and I don't really care much for what they think." We end up walking to our classroom together as the bell rings, and we sit in our respective seats. The class drags on and on, and when it's finally over I get up to leave when a gentle hand on my forearm stops me. Skylar is smiling, her dimples peeking through.

"This year's dance is girl's choice..." I look curiously at her as we walk arm-in-arm out the front door of the school. My ears heat up as I hear a whistle that I know full well is coming from Two-Bit, and I am fully aware of what this looks like; a greaser with a Soc girl on his arm. Seemingly oblivious to everything around us, Skylar continues, "And I was hoping you'd come with me, Pony?" We reach Two-Bit's car and I notice that Dallas is there with us as well, and I swallow the lump that is in my throat before I answer.

"S-sure..." Skylar giggles happily and leans forward, leaving a warm kiss on my cheek, before spinning and walking off. I stand in shock, a flush creeping all the way up my neck and covering my face; Two-Bit and Dallas are laughing hysterically as Steve grumbles about how a 'kid like me can get a girl like that'. Johnny smiles comfortingly at me as I duck my head and get into Two-Bit's car. The rest of the guys slide in as well and, as we're driving, Two-Bit grins at me through the rearview mirror.

"I can't wait to see how Soda and Darry are gunna react when they realize that you got yourself a Soc girl!" My head hits the window in frustration. Of course they'd make something up like that to tell my older brothers. And to think I thought my day had finally gotten better...great.

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:

Heya, please tell me what you think! How are the characters? How is Skylar? Where do you see this going? eh~? 


	2. Lost In My Own Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, even if I wished that I did. I do, however, own the OC(s) and the plot.

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:

Rolling my eyes as I shut the fridge door with a swing of my hips, I sigh loudly, "I told you already, she is not my girlfriend!" Two-Bit chuckles to himself as my older brothers are looking at me, trying to figure out who is telling the truth. Sighing in resignation once more, I shake my head and take a sip of the pepsi bottle I had just grabbed from the fridge, "She's been in every one of my classes all year, she talks to me sometimes." Looking down, I feel the tips of my ears getting warm, "We read the same books..." The guys all laugh, and Darry shakes his head slowly at me, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey, Pony, why don't you go and ask her if she wanna come join us at the theatre t'morrow night?" Glancing up, I spot Soda smiling at me, his brown eyes twinkling in delight. I can't help but smile as well, since it's Soda, but I shrug my shoulders.

"Nah, she ain't too big on movies." Soda ducks as I take a swing at him, and he tackles me around the waist and into Darry, "Plus she's just my friend!" I puff out as Darry steals my pepsi before I get it all over, and Soda pins me to the floor easily. Leaning down as I struggle, Two-Bit grins and takes a long gulp of his beer, a goofy smile plastered onto his face.

"Say Uncle!" Trying to breathe, I smack at the floor, and Soda lets go, leaving me sprawled out on the floor and coughing. I roll onto my back and grin up at my brother, who holds out his hand and helps me to my feet once again. Darry moves to hand me back my pepsi, but Two-Bit slides past me and grabs it, drinking nearly half of the bottle before passing it back to me. A frown appears on my face as Darry moves into the kitchen to make dinner, calling out to see how many of the guys are eating. Everyone is staying tonight, and I roll my eyes; the phone rings, and I grab it, cradling it between my cheek and shoulder.

"Curtis residence." There is a pause on the other side of the line, and I take the chance to sip my pepsi.

"Hi, is Ponyboy there? It's Skylar Redgrave, I go to school with him?" I nearly spray my pepsi everywhere, and the gang all look at me with curious expressions while I grab the phone properly with my hand.

"This is Ponyboy." Two-Bit and Soda move closer, trying to hear the whole conversation, and I attempt to push them away, glaring.

"Oh hey, Pony! I was just wondering, since tomorrow is the dance, if you want me to pick you up?" A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth as my fingers twist the phone chord.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. The dance is at eight, right? Pick me up at whatever time before then. Maybe we can even catch a bite first." The guys all make 'ooh' noises, and I glare at them, my ears getting red.

"I'd love that, Ponyboy. I'll pick you up at six thirty, and we'll head to the Dingo for some dinner before we go to the dance." We say our goodbye's and I hang up, sighing as I turn to face the teasing from my friends. Excusing myself, I sit on the porch steps at the front of the house, onyl to be joined by Johnny. We both light up cigarettes that come from my pack, Johnny promising to pay me back and me telling him not to worry about it, and his dark gaze finally rests on me.

"I'm happy you found someone, Pony, really." Looking at him, I frown in confusion, and he continues, "I ain't never gunna get a girl, Pony. I'm too quiet, and I don't know how'ta talk to 'em. So I'm glad one of us is gunna be happy." I sit there for a few moments, too shocked to speak, and before I can actually say anything Johnny stands up and begins to walk towards the vacant lot, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:

Well, I'm sorry this took so long to come out~! I sure hope y'all enjoy it!

~W 


	3. Through The Ever-Pouring Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, even if I wished that I did. I do, however, own the OC(s) and the plot.

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:

Standing in the bathroom, I look at my reflection in the mirror, sighing. I had borrowed a black tee shirt from Soda for the dance, and I had greased my hair back just the way I like it. It took me a long time to figure out if I should grease my hair or not, but if Skylar had asked me to the dance, then she shouldn't mind if I looked the way I do all the time. Making my way out of the bathroom, I notice all of the guys watching me, and the tips of my ears begin to burn.

"What?" Steve grumbles to himself as he tries to pull an ace out of his shoe, Soda laughs merrily at me, Two-Bit and Dallas start making vulgar suggestions, and Johnny just smiles softly at me. I turn around to see Darry leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"Ponyboy, I want you to be careful tonight…you know the rules." My blush grows and I cringe at that piece of knowledge before I snap back.

"No booze, no drugs, no sex. Got it." A look of irritation crosses Darry's face and He points in my direction, opening his mouth to speak; Soda interrupts him like I knew he would.

"Don't worry about it, Dar, it's a school dance. Supervised." A car horn honks, and I sprint out the door and down the steps, Darry hollering at me because I forgot my jacket again. Waiting for me at the curb is a little Volkswagen Beetle, and I get in; Skylar pulls away from the curb and drives off. Before I can say a thing, I am stuck staring at her; her hair is pinned up at one side with a butterfly clip, her make-up is done nicely; and her baby blue dress is stunning on her. Skylar casts a sideways glance at me and smirks before turning her attention back to the road.

"Like what you see?" I blush furiously and look out my window, cursing myself for not looking away earlier. I stay silent as she speaks about her day, and we get to the school after a little while. Skylar parks her Bug and we exit; I can't help the laugh that comes from my throat, and she looks at me suspiciously.

"Sorry, I just didn't realize how short you are…" She blushes and storms away, me trailing after her and laughing. I really didn't mean to, but the top of her head was level with my chin, and she is wearing really tall high heels. We get to the dance, and I stop laughing. Not because I was worried Skylar was angry with me- which I am- but because of everybody looking at me suspiciously. Not many greasers go to school dances, especially not with Socy girls. Skylar must have noticed this as well, because she turned around and smiled at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the doors and into the gymnasium. I blush and entwine out fingers as we weave our way through the other students. Stopping to look at me, Skylar smiles softly.

"Do you want to dance, Ponyboy?" I nod dumbly and we move onto the dance floor just as a slow song starts to play, causing me to groan internally. It's not that I hate to dance, but I hate to dance _slowly_. Especially with a pretty Soc girl. Skylar lets go of my hand and wraps her arms around my neck as I slide my own arms around her waist, pulling her closer, my blush darkening. We move in excruciatingly slow circles, and I hope that she can't hear how hard my heart is beating; in an effort to cover the sound of the thumping in my chest, I speak.

"I'm real sorry for laughing at you, Skylar." Turning her head up to look at me, Skylar laughs in a surprised manner.

"Golly, Ponyboy, I wasn't actually that mad at you." As she rests her head on my chest, I think that Two-Bit may've been right when he told me that girls are impossible to figure out. The first song ends, but Skylar and I hardly notice as the second starts; she looks up at me again with that amazing smile and I can't help but smile back. I lean down ever so slightly, and I notice that Skylar's emerald eyes light up as she leans up towards me. My grip on her waist tightens as I steady her while she stretches on her tip-toes, and I close my eyes, letting out a breath, and our lips connect. I feel a jolt as this happens, and our mouths move in sync with each other, my heart rate spiking. Skylar's arms tighten around my neck and one of her hands finds its way into my hair. Skylar steps down and I slowly open my eyes to see her smiling up at me.

"I'm going to get us some drinks, okay Ponyboy?" I nod dumbly as I watch her walk away, a goofy smile on my face. Suddenly, something wet and sticky drops on me and I jump; looking down at myself, I see white school glue; as I look up in confusion, I am surrounded by feathers. There are a few gasps through the gymnasium, but most are laughing as the music is cut. Some of the football players are standing in front of me, pointing and laughing, and I see Skylar push past them to stare at me in shock. One of the football players, the quarterback, looks at her.

"Just like we planned. Thanks for getting him in a daze!" As Skylar looks at me I can feel a boiling rage fill me and I walk swiftly out of the gymnasium and into the pouring rain outside. As I cross the parking lot, I hear someone call my name. Spinning around, I see Skylar trying to run up to me, but she is rather slow because of the high heels that she is wearing. Skylar stops in front of me, her auburn hair sticking to her face.

"Ponyboy, please, that wasn't supposed to hap-" Again, I feel the anger boil.

"Like hell it wasn't!" I roar at her, waving my arms, causing her to jump and step back, "Darry is right, I should of used my head! You're just like all the other stuck-up bitchy broads that go to this school! I don't ever want to see you again, you hear me!" She stands there, her eyes tearing up, but I don't care, "I said get lost, you little bint!" Skylar takes a step towards me, then another.

"Ponyboy, I'm so sorry…" In a rage, I grab her arm and pull her towards me, pointing my finger in her face.

"Don't you ever come near me again, you hear! I'm a greasy hood, if you haven't realized yet, and I'll do things to you that you don't want me to do." Her eyes widen in fear as I look her up and down, slowly, the way I've seen Tim Shepard do plenty of times, "Now get lost, you bitch." I push her away from me, maybe a little too hard, because she stumbles and falls in a puddle, staying there while a tear or two escapes from the corners of her eyes. I turn and storm off in the direction of my house, not feeling any guilt for saying those things to Skylar, and my rage has dissipated a small amount. All that I can think about on my way home is that Soda's shirt is ruined.

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:

Please tell me if you like it! This chapter took a while for me to write….Review please~!

~W


	4. Never Again

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, even if I wished that I did. I do, however, own the OC(s) and the plot.

A/N: Thank you to 'anna the viking XD', 'FALlen ANGels 1234', 'Symphonic Eugoly', and ' ' for reviewing, it sure does mean a lot =3

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:

Walking into the noisy house, I cringe as everything goes eerily quiet. The pouring rain outside had washed off most of the stuff on me, but I was still sticky and there were one or two feathers still attatched, and the guys seemed to have pieced together what happened. Soda gets up off the couch and comes over to me, looking me up and down; I bite my lip and try not to cry.

"I'm real sorry about your shirt, Soda..." Soda looks at me incredously.

"Are you crazy, little brother? I don't care about my shirt, I'm more worried about you! You ain't hurt?" I shake my head, and he seems to relax, which I'm glad for. I don't like seeing Soda upset, it doesn't suit him, he's usually happy all the time. I walk past Soda, weaving between Two-Bit and Dallas, and into the bathroom; I can hear Steve saying something, probably about me, and I strip myself of my clothes. Running the shower I step in, sighing at the feeling of the hot water on my body. Thanking my lucky stars that Darry is asleep so I don't have to hear him go on about what happened, I wash myself clean, dry myself off, and run to the bedroom that Soda and I share. I put on pants and a shirt before walking back out into the living room, where I notice only Soda is, sitting on the couch. Joining him, I sigh heavily, and Soda hugs me close while stroking my still-wet hair.

"Golly, Ponyboy, what happened?" Shrugging, I clear my throat.

"It was good in the beginning...we were dancing, and..." I blush and look away, causing Soda to laugh.

"You kissed her, I'm guessing?" I nod my head, and Soda chuckles while leaning back into the couch, "First kiss at a dance, not too shabby. Go on."

"She went to get us drinks and this shit falls on me, in front of everyone, and I found out she was in on it." The house is very quiet for a moment, and Soda stands up.

"Let's go to bed now, Ponyboy." We both go into the room and crawl into bed, Soda throwing his arm across me like he always does, and he whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry that happened to you, Pone, but that's why we don't go with Socy girls. They do stuff like that." I lay in bed awake for a long time, even after my brother has fallen asleep, and I can't help but think of the look in Skylar's green eyes. She looked innocent, but too innocent. As I fall asleep, I know that I truly never wanted to see that girl ever again.

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:

This is a short chapter because it's a little interlude to tide you guys over until the next chapter. Lovie you all, thanks for reviewing!

~W 


	5. Get It Good

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, even if I wished that I did. I do, however, own the OC(s) and the plot.  
A/N: Thank you to 'anna the viking XD', 'FALlen ANGels 1234', 'Symphonic Eugoly', and ' ' for reviewing, it sure does mean a lot =3

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:

About a month had passed since the school dance, and there had been no break in the teasing from all of the Soc kids in the school. I tried my hardest to ignore it, really I did, but they were truly relentless. Someone even though it would be funny to glue feathers to the outside of my locker; he had earned a few well-aimed punches to his loud mouth, causing a one-week in school suspension for me. Darry was not happy with me because of that, and we were fighting a lot. As I close the door to my locker, my attention is caught by two green eyes looking at me; fury swells in my chest and I turn around, heading towards the front door of the school.

"Ponyboy?" Her voice calls, sounding tiny and scared, but I don't care. It was probably another of the dumb broad's tricks. As I think this, I feel a small hand grab my elbow and, without thinking, I spin around and slap the girl standing behind me. The sharp crack echoes through the hallway, and the stinging in my hand does nothing to match the pain I see on her face. Even if I didn't like her, I never thought I'd be one of those guys who would ever hit a girl...as I open my mouth to apologize sheepishly, Skylar's emerald eyes lock on mine and I see two things there, unsure of which scare me more; the anger or the tears.

"I came to apologize properly for what happened to you, but you are exactly what everyone was saying you were, Curtis. You're just a no good, greasy hood!" She spins around and storms off, and the anger boils within me again. It wasn't my fault any of this happened, and I sure as hell didn't hit her on purpose. Walking out of the school, I pat my clothes only to notice I don't have any smokes on me, which tops my day off. Could it get any worse than this? Just as I think this, I groan as I notice that Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny are all gone. I kick a can as hard as I can, smirking in satisfaction as it flies some ways away, and I spin around when I hear someone chuckling at me. My eyes meet with those of Curly Shepard, Tim Shepard's younger brother, and I can't help but let out a sigh and grin myself.

"I've had a bad day." Curly laughs loudly, as always, and smacks me hard on the back.

"I've noticed." Throwing his arm around my shoulder, he sniffs, "I'm going to Buck's tonight, trying to catch some tail. You wanna come?" I sigh deeply at this. Chasing skirts isn't usually my favourite thing to do, but if he's going to Buck's to do it I'm outta luck. Darry and Soda said that they'd skin me if they ever saw or heard of me going near that place. I shake my head, and Curly frowns, pushing me away playfully as we start to walk.

"I can't go to Buck's, Curly, you know that." Nodding his head thoughtfully, (how rare, I think), he reaches into his black leather jacket and takes out a cigarette, handing me one and lighting up both up. I watch him appreciatively, wondering if he noticed I was out, a grin spreads across his face.

"How about we go to the Dingo?" I nod my head slowly, wondering if Darry would care how late I came home tonight. It was Friday, after all. Curly talks my ear off as we walk to the tough, Greaser hangout, but I don't mind too much. Once inside the joint, I can wrinkle my nose at the familiar smell and we take a corner booth. Curly excuses himself so he can go get us drinks, and a woman comes over to us with a very short, very revealing dress, and though I am blushing I cannot seem to take my eyes off of her. She giggles the same high-pitched giggle that I've heard many times from Sylvia, Dallas' girl, and I cringe. She has a nice smile, though, I think as she sits down on my lap. My face flushes and my eyes search for Curly, but he is nowhere to be found.

"Hi there, doll...what's a little cutey like you doing in a place like this?" My blush darkens as she nibbles on my earlobe, and I squeak out a response, abashed at how stupid I sound.

"With my...with my buddy." The woman leans back and laughs a sultry laugh before she leans down towards me, her lips nearly on mine, when we hear someone clear their throat and she pulls away with a huff. Curly is standing there with two beers in his hand, and he's glaring something fierce at the woman.

"Get off of him, you dirty skag, he ain't gunna fall for your tricks." He sends me a pointed look, "And he sure as hell ain't wanna get what you got." The woman stands up and glares at him, pointing a blood-red nail at him.

"You get in my way again, Shepard, you gunna regret it." She storms off, probably in look of another hook-up, and Curly sits down with a heavy sigh, looking towards me seriously. He slides a beer over and shakes his head.

"Steer clear of Christine, Pony. She's bad news." He takes a sip of his beer before continuing, "Every guy she's slept with lately's been complainin' of a ton of itchin' and shit. If you know what I mean." He casts a glance at me and I nod my head, fully aware of what he's implying, and grateful he'd saved me from it. I frown at the beer in front of me, and slide it towards Curly.

"I don't drink, Curls, you know that." Rolling his eyes, Curly grins once more.

"Curtis, you're fourteen years old, man. You ain't drink, you ain't got laid...damn, boy, you ain't even been kissed! Live a little." He goes to sip his beer again, but stops with it halfway to his mouth, a thoughtful expression on his face, "Just stay away from broads like Christine." Smirking and happy with himself, he sips at his beer.

"That ain't true, Curls." He looks sharply at me, probably thinking I meant that Christine wasn't a skag, and I continue, "I've been kissed." Curly nearly chokes on the beer he was drinking, the one that was meant for me, and he stares at me wide-eyed and open-mouthed. After patting him on the back to make sure he wasn't going to die from choking, I shrug.

"Skylar Redgrave kissed me at the school dance. You know, before she set me up and humiliated me in front of everyone." Nodding, suddenly somber, Curly's blue eyes darken as he takes a slow, long drink from his beer, and I have to do a double-take; he looked so much like his older brother in that moment, it nearly frightened me. He sets down the bottle and sighs.

"You wanna get back at her, Curtis?" The thought rolls around in my head and my stomach knots up; I have a bad idea about it. Without listening to my thoughts, or without thinking really, I nod my head slowly.

"Yeah, I wanna get back at her. Dumb broad deserves it." A look of shock flashes across Curly's face, since I don't typically refer to women as 'broads'. He leans back as we start to plan our revenge on the green-eyes Soc that I had, for one night, thought I wouldn't have minded having on my arm. But no worries, I tell myself, she'll get it. And, boy howdy, she'll get it good.

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:

Hey, sorry for the long time between chapters, I've been busy with my forensics course. :) How was it? I actually find Curly really easy to write, but I may be wrong. How is it? Please, give me as much info as you can so I can make each chapter better than the other. Cookies to all who review.

~W 


End file.
